The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading guns, particularly tank howitzers, from a rotary magazine containing the bullets of shells located alongside and below the gun barrel.
Automatic loaders are known for howitzers and guns which permit an automatic insertion of the bullets in the chamber of the gun. In an improved construction, these loaders also permit the automatic selection of different bullets, which are generally called from a remote magazine and are supplied over long distances to the actual loader. In all automatic loaders, it is a question of very reliably and non-manually permitting a rapid loading process. The known loaders have a very complicated construction and are therefore expensive. In general, they also have a large space requirement, so that difficulties are encountered in housing the same, particularly in tanks. Due to the degree of automation thereof, they are also fault-prone both from the technological and operational standpoints.